Nowadays, baby cribs come with various styles and features and in a wide price range. Although wooden cribs may have achieved the “low-carbon and environment friendly” goal, to some extent they have also caused waste of resources due to the use of non-renewable raw materials and a short service life of the product. Currently, the common sleeping equipment for babies is a cradle or bed, which usually has a simple structure, a single functionality and a boring design. Most families would purchase a crib for their newborn babies, but most of these cribs will not be usable once the children reach two to four years old. This kind of purchase not only increases the burden on the family, but also results in a waste of resources.